


Enveloped in Freedom and Love

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Rapunzel gets injured while she's out with Eugene and Cassandra. She has to stay in the castle and while its ok at first, the anxiety and lack of freedom that she gained after so many years of being locked in the tower starts getting to her. Lucky for her Cassandra and Eugene are there for her.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Enveloped in Freedom and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission. I... I'm really happy that someone likes my writing enough to pay for it. It was a lot of fun working on this.

Freedom. To some its just a word, to others its a way of life, and then there are some who struggle to fully grasp its meaning and understand what it feels like to be truly free. For Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra its always been a constant flux of all of these. Rapunzel, the girl trapped in the tower. Eugene, the thief with no identity of his own. Cassandra, the one always chasing her eluding spotlight. Each one of them searching, experiencing or chasing after their own version of freedom, but never quite finding it.

At least not until they all found each other. Sure it took time for them to realize that, so quicker than the others. But in the end as long as they had each other to rely on they were happy, content, free in their own way.

Adventures, letters, mischief, teasing, love, happiness, they finally had it all. The 3 of them together. They put the past behind them. Sure they’ll always remember the stuff with Gothel, the Moonstone and Zhan Tiri, but they won’t let the dark moment rule their life anymore. At least they would try their best not to. They’d have fun, enjoy their days together.

Speaking of enjoying their days, they were currently running towards the woods of Corona. Almost like they were playing tag. But in reality they were trying to get to one of the caravans that was gonna take them to a magical lake they’ve been meaning to visit.

“Come one slowpokes!” Rapunzel shouted as she ran ahead of both Eugene and Cassandra, how she had the energy to do so was still beyond them, even after knowing and dating the Princess for some time now.

“What do you think G-Bug,” Cassandra said in a mocking, but not malicious tone, “last one sleeps on the edge of the bed?”

“Oh you’re on!” with a smirk Eugene picked up the pace and he and Cass were shoulder to shoulder, laughing and throwing around nicknames.

It was Rapunzel’s scream that made them stop, look at each other and then tun even faster towards where it came from. Rapunzel was a bit ahead of them, there were some tries and bushed blocking their view but once the got to her she way on the ground holding her leg, face grimaced in pain.

“Raps!” “Sunshine!” they both said as they kneed next to her.

“My leg, I tripped and...” Rapunzel grimaced in pain again.

“I think its broken, we should get her back home.” Eugene said running a hand, slowly and gently over Rapunzel’s leg.

Cassandra nodded and slowly lifted Rapunzel in her arms.

“Cass put me down! The caravan!”

Cassandra looked at her girlfriend with concern but also with a certain sharpness, “Oh no, no way. We’re taking you home.Adventures can wait, you’re leg can’t.”

Rapunzel tried to complain but her leg really hurt. If she still had the Sun Drop this would be so easy to fix. But she didn’t. So she let herself be carried home. Fredric and Arianna panicked when they saw her. They got the doctor immediately and just like Eugene said, it was broken. It would take a few months to heal, until then Rapunzel would have to wear a cast and if she were to walk she would need crutches.

Rapunzel really didn’t like that. But she knew she had to give her leg time to heal. Things like this were never a problem before but now... now she’s a normal human, so she needs normal human treatment and care.

Since she was told she shouldn’t walk around to much at first, she mostly stayed in bed. Pascal by her side, Eugene and Cassandra visiting almost every 10 minutes. She found their immense worry cute, especially from Cassandra.

Eventually she started walking on crutches and while it was better than being stuck in her bed, it was still so restrictive. She couldn’t do anything she wanted to. Couldn’t run around the castle, couldn’t go anywhere in town by herself, couldn’t ride a horse, couldn’t dance. She felt limited, restrained, forced to stay put.

At first she didn’t think much about that. She just figured she missed the physical activities. But over time it became clear that it was so much more than that. She began to feel trapped, locked away from the outside even though she knew she could go somewhere if she really wanted to as long as she was being carried by someone. She just wanted to be able to go outside again, run around, dance, laugh with Eugene and Cassandra like they used to.

Pretty soon the stress of it all started getting to her and she couldn’t shake it off. She tried not to show it but the people around her noticed. How she laughed and smiled less, and even when she did it felt somewhat forced. Her parents and friends were worried. And Eugene and Cassandra were getting very, very worried. They were the ones who slept next to her every night. And they noticed she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Frowning in her sleep, mumbling. They had to do something to help.

“Sunshine? What’s going on with you lately?” Eugene asked sitting across from Rapunzel, Cassandra a by her side.

Rapunzel looked up from her sketch book, “Hmm? What do you mean? I’m fine Eugene.” she smiled but it wasn’t her real smile.

Eugene and Cassandra shared a look than frowned their girlfriend, “What up with you guys?”

“Raps... we know something’s bothering you. You know you can always talk to us.” Cassandra placed a hand on Rapunzel’s.

“Yeah and even if we can’t solve the problem for you, we’re here to listen. What ever you need.” Eugene responded by taking Rapunzel’s other hand in his.

Rapunzel looked at them, then at their hands. She lowered her head and was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what to say.

She took a deep breath and looked up at them, worry but also love expressed in both their eyes, “I... I can’t stand it! I want to go out! I wanna have fun with you guys like we used to! I feel like... I feel like you’re leaving me behind. Like I’m gonna have to spend my life here in this room while you guys...” she stopped as tears started running down her face.

Realization dawned on Eugene and Cassandra’s faces. Of course. The one who yearned for freedom and adventure. The one who wanted nothing more than to experience the outside world with those she loves most, suddenly had such restrictions placed on her.

“Oh Sunshine... I... I’m so sorry... We never meant to let you feel that way.” Eugene slowly ran his thumb over Rapunzel’s hand.

“Raps, we would never leave you. But... maybe I should have... we should have seen how much you missed going outside. Of course you would.” Cassandra used her free hand to wipe away Rapunzel’s tears making the Princess lean into her touch.

Both Eugene and Cassandra always felt so warm, like home. That’s why they could go anywhere and it would always be home to them.

“Hey I know! How about every day we go somewhere! The 3 of us!” Eugene exclaimed and beamed with a bright smile.

“Uh... she has a broken leg Fitzherbert or did you forget?”

Eugene glared at her, making Rapunzel chuckle.

“Duh! Which is why we carry her! We can go to town and carry her on our back and stuff. It’ll be fun. We can hang out all day like that.” he was very proud of himself as he explained his plan.

Cassandra thought about it for a bit, then slowly nodded her head, “That’s actually not such a bad idea. We can do that until you can walk a bit better on your own. And the we can walk around supporting you, instead of your crutches.”

Rapunzel sat in silence as she considered the stuff they were saying. After a few minutes tears started running down her face again, but this time she laughed.

“You guys! What would a princess do without you?” Rapunzel laughed as she pulled them both down to bed with her, the trio laughing all the way.

“So I take it you like the plan?” Eugene asked looking down at her.

“Well I do like the idea of being carried by the two of you, holding onto you, hugging you, talking to you guys all day.” Rapunzel sighed dreamily.

“You’ll get better. You’ll heal. But until then we’ll be right by your side. We’ll go on as many adventures as we can while you heal. We’ll never leave you behind.” Cassandra said as she kissed Rapunzel on the cheek.

“What she said.” Eugene placed a kiss on Rapunzel’s other cheek.

“Thanks you two. I love you both.”

Eugene and Cassandra smiled. They spent the rest of the day together, talking and planning what they’ll do when they go to town the next day.


End file.
